HeartBeat
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Pure Shandy Smut! Written for Michelle and Ida! Hope ya'll like it... (:


I hadn't been home long as I was standing in the kitchen when I heard his key hit the lock, as i stand here watching him as he walks in, I can't help but notice his shoulders are slumped he looks like he's carrying the weight of the world on them.. I quietly walk up behind him as he is taking off his gun and badge and laying them on the entry way table, I slide my arms around his waist and began gently kissing and sucking on his earlobe, exciting a moan from him as i continue my assault on him as he stands there..

He turns around in my arms and I lay my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as I begin to gently rub my hands up and down his back as he starts to moan as begin to passionately kiss him once again, as we stand enveloped in each other's arms after a few minutes the need for air forces us apart… I look into his tired eyes, "Rough day sweetheart?" He sighs as he grabs my hand and leads me to the sofa as he sits down he pulls me closer to him as he begins massaging the back of my head as I play with his tie, "yeah it was a rough day but it is much better now that I am home with you. I can't help but smile as I gently kiss him as i deepen the kiss I hear

him moan my name and I can feel his ever growing member against my thigh. "Looks like someone is happy to see me" I squeal as he picks me up and sets me in his lap so that I am right on top of him, as I start grinding my very wet center into his ever growing member I can hear him moaning and growling my name as I add a little more pressure he start to lift my shirt up my stomach as I begin to rock into him a little faster. He runs his fingers through my hair and down my back as he is kissing and sucking on my neck. As I lift his head to look at me I see nothing but love in his dark chocolate eyes..

I hear him whimper as I break our contact as I stand before him as he watches intently as I start to pull my t shirt over my head he stops me, "let me do that" I stand there watching him as he pulls my t shirt over my head letting it fall in the floor along with my cardigan as I stand in front of him in a pink lace bra he begins kissing me passionately and running his fingers down my back as he pulls me closer to him. I can feel his hard shaft as he holds me close to him. I see the surprise in his eyes and on his face as I push him back on to the sofa as I straddle his lap i begin kissing him as I hear him start moaning again. I begin to removing his suspenders as I pull his dress shirt out of his pants he is busy sucking on my neck, "Damn, Sharon you taste so good," after I have him out of his shirt I begin my assault on his chest as I work my way down to his belt, he moans as I begin to loosen his belt he rises up so I can remove his pants as I throw them in the floor, he is watching me intently as I release him from his boxers as I start to stroke his hard shaft and playing with his balls he starts mumbling and groaning. He is watching intently as I take him into my mouth and begin to slowly suck on his cock as I add more pressure I feel him jerking his hips and moaning louder and louder as I continue sucking on his hard cock, Sharon that feels so fucking good. "Don't stop" He moans

As I continue, I feel him lay his hand on the back of my head while I continue to suck and play with his balls.  
I can see that he almost ready to fall over the edge. As I slip him out of my mouth I hear him hiss at the loss of contact as i make my way back up his body leaving kisses as I make my way to his lips and he kisses me with such passion I've never felt before. I wrap my arms around his neck as i lower myself on his aching cock "Damn that feels so fucking good." I moan as I start rocking my hips into his and he is sucking and kissing my breast and I feel him dig his nails into my back i start to rocking my hips a little faster causing him to growl his approval. As our hips move together there is a fire in him that I've never seen before, I can feel him about to fall over the edge he lifts me up and lays me gently on the sofa as he makes his way down to my center as we lose ourselves in each other.

"As I watch him make his way down my body leaving a trail of kisses as he goes As he makes his way to my very wet center I can see such fire and desire in his eyes As he starts to lick on my clit I can feel him add one finger then another as he speeds up the pace I start to moan "Oh fuck Andy that feels sooo good" "I want you inside me again. I can tell that I'm getting close I want him to fall over the edge with me as he makes his way up my sweat covered body leaving kisses on every stretch mark and scar on her beautiful body.

As he kisses his way back up my body he kisses me passionately, I can taste myself in the kisses which excites me.

"Damn sharon you feel so fucking good, he croaked out," as he pushed his aching cock into my wet center as he began to thrust his aching member in and out of my wet center, "fuck me harder andy I'm so close,i could feel my walls clenching around his shaft as he thrust harder into my center as i fall over the edge, he thrust a few more times before he came deep inside me… As we lay there our sweat covered bodies intertwined "That was amazing" I pant as he gently kisses me as he lays his sweat covered body beside me on the couch.." He smirks at me, "I should have bad days more often."


End file.
